The WorstBest day
by OmgLikeTotally0u0
Summary: After Tino gets horribly dumped by Berwald he finds comfort in a hero's company.
1. Chapter 1

** Okay first off, I just felt like writing and AmeFin because there needs to be more AND ITS ADORABLE :D**

Today was probably the worst day of the fin's life. And one of the best. Why you might ask, because he just got dumped hard. Like, so vary hard, so hard I ended up explaining it to you and your sitting there laughing to yourself quietly because of how HARD he got dumped. You will just have to wait and see why it gets better.

See, him and Berwald had been having some relationship problems, those including Tino being a little too nice. He was almost like a girl and Berwald wanted someone more manly. Someone who didn't hide behind his back. If you looked at it though, Finland never really did this. Berwald is a huge guy and super manly in comparison. Also, Tino had been sick lately, Tino eats a lot when he is sick. He started to get a little girlish figure. Berwald just was getting a little sexually deprived and in need. When he doesn't get 'it' he makes rash decisions and bad choices. (One time he set fire to an Ikea store.)

So berwald was starting to notice a little bit more of norway. Particularly Norway's ass, while it wasn't as good of an ass as finny's his male figure was a bit more well defined and thin. Finland started to notice Berwald's stares. He decided to confront Berwald up front about the situation. This was a good plan, it was a horrible plan to talk to him about while he was drunk though. This talk ultimately ended in Sweden yelling in Finland's face about how whiney he was, how he should trust him, and not get sick and fat, ect…

This was absolutely and downright going to kill finalnd emotionally if he didn't do something then and there. He brought back his foot and swung it forward with great force and planted it in Berwald's crotch.

As Berwald sank to the ground finland walked out the door but before he left he shouted from across the room "HAVE FUN FUCKING NORWAY WITH THAT MESS, YOU ASSHOLE!" Even in complete and udder pain blurred with alcohol Sve could see that he should not have just done that. Man could Finland kick hard, he must have really upset him.

Tino pushed through the doors and made a right turn down the sidewalk. It was dark and cold out, with multiply streetlights it wasn't bad though. His car was the other direction but he needed to burn some steam. He couldn't believe what had happened back there. The day had been okay and he though it would have gotten better after he talked to Sve about his feelings. But it didn't, Tino started to run down the street. Tears coming to his eyes along with a choking feeling in his chest he started to sprint as fast as he could. He through off his coat and left it on the street. Suddenly noticing Berwald had given him most of his clothes he stopped and ripped off his shirt and pants as well. Also his shoes, socks, and underwear…he had better keep those. It was cold out after all, and he was in public. Now that most everything was off he continued running. He ran all around the block. He got to his car eventually and stopped. Out of breath he got in the drivers side and started to sob. The crys being choked down by coughing and sputtering from running to hard and not stopping. His body was cold and so was hid car, he found the keys and turned up the heat and blasted it full on him. He was a mess and surly he could not drive. There came a knocking on his window soon after he has dozed off curled up in his car seat. He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose before rolling his window down. He still stayed in his little protective ball when he answered

"What do you want?" his voice came out small and scratchy.  
"I wanted to check if you were okay, I saw everything down at the bar. A ran out after a couple of people went to Sweden's side and saw you stripping down at the end of the street. And then you ran away before I could catch you. I picked up your clothes and walk by each car to see if you were in it" The voice came from none other than the hero. Surprisingly it sounded very soothing. "now that I have found you, I don't know what to do. You must be cold! Here is your clothes"

"leave them! I left them behind for a reason, Sve gave them to me, and I don't want them now." Tino sat up in his seat and looked outside, it was till dark out and a few stars could be seen. The blonde was looking down at him awkwardly, he had forgot he was in his underwear. And there conversation about the clothes reminded him they were all he had on. And that they were also given to him by Sve.

"Could you maybe take me home?"

The Fin didn't have to say anymore, He shifted over into the next seat and the American slid into the driver's. As he stared out the window hands reached over with jacket in hand and covered his shoulders. It was fuzzy on the inside and leather on the outside. It was quite warm and very comforting.  
"I'm going to need some directions you know." Said Alfred. Tino looked over at him and smiled slightly, yes, yes you do. He reached across the American and grabbed a GPS. He typed in the address to his house and Alfred pulled onto the street.  
"Wait, what about your car?"

"My car will be fine for a night or two."

"Or two?"

"Who says im gonna leave you in a state like this?"

"oh, okay." He turned his head back towards the window as they started heading down the street.

They soon arrived at his house. Before Finland could reach for the handle the door opened for him by the hands of America. He looked over his shoulder, America was just there, how did he get out and to the other side of the car so fast? Oh whatever, it was nice of him to open the door. He went to stand up but instead was swooped up by Alfred as well. Alfred shut the door with his foot and walked towards the front door of Tino's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay next chapter time, Now were at Berwald's point of view.**

The pain was excruciating down in Berwald's 'zone'. He was curled up in a tight ball cupping his soft spots and the floor. Holly hell could Finland kick hard. Tears were coming to his eyes as well as some friends. Actually more like just random people. His friends were all ashamed of him for blowing up in Tino's face like that in public. Iceland was straight up just shocked. Norway was embarrassed at the though of Sve sexually thinking of him like that. And Denmark, Demark was pissed off more than usual at that as well. He would have punched Sve but Finland got him good enough he wouldn't be needing to.

Berwald slowly unraveled from his ball and stood up. Throbbing where the sun don't shine. He looked around, people were staring and some were glaring. He felt absolutely horrible, and not just because of the alcohol. He barley remembered his and tino's conversation. Just about how tino had felt really self conscience and jealous that Sve was looking at Norway all the time. Some other important things as well that didn't come to mind at the time.

But with most clarity he remembered himself yelling at Finland, towering over him. Calling him out false on all his accusations that were actually true. He had been noticing norway's body. Not because Tino wasn't sexually appealing but because he had been sick and berwald didn't want to think of Tino like that when he was sick. HE needed care, BEFORE Berwald needed sex.

Oh how he should have communicated with his finny! Why did he have to get drunk. He was already upset and guilty that he found himself staring at Norway. Just the more Fin talked the more guilt choked him until he burst. Why did he yell at Finland though? He had to make it up to him. But now, he needed to get home. He realized he had been standing there a while. He stumbled out of the door. Just as he did he saw his and Tino's car pull away and drive down the street. Well that was obvious enough that they weren't going home together that night. Looks like he was walking. It would normally not take very long to walk home from the bar. But everytime he walked it shot pain through his balls.

I will be writing more tonight hopefully and it will be updated soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Tino felt pretty awkward. America's hands were warm and against his thighs. Well, the weren't sexually placed anywhere. It just mad him fell a little like he was cheating on Sve. but then again Sve just dumped him, still…... only Sve ever carried him bridal styleThat's why this made him very awkward and a little turned on. He wouldn't feel right having sex right after he got out of a relationship though. But he let Alfred carry him like this to the door. He had to set him down so he could unlock his door. When his feet touched the ground he remembered how cold he was. when the door opened he ran inside to the warmth almost childish. It made Alfred smile.

Alfred blushing slightly looked over at tino. after all he was only in his underwear, with HIS jacket on. "you are going to freeze your bunz off if you don't get some clothes on." The American smirked and chuckeled at the same time, when doing so he made a weird face. This led tino to laugh pretty hard, he was a little stressed so the laughter eased him up a bit.

"I guess I should, my bunz are pretty cold…I have a feeling clothes won't be able to really warm them as much as someone else could." Tino winked and with that turned around and walked up stairs to get clothes. His bunz in perfect view for Alfred as he trotted upwards. The sight made Alfred want to follow him upstairs and shove his tongue so far down the fin's throat. That was a little blunt wasn't it? Oh well, because that's what he decided to do, just as he made his way upstairs he heard water turn on. as he got up the stairs and rounded down the hallway he noticed that the bathroom door was wide open and water was going but Tino wasn't in there. He decided to sneak up on him. when all of a sudden Tino jumped out from behind and tackled Alfred. They both fell to the floor laughing. Tino rolled over to alfreds side after falling down. They both chuckled to themselves and looked up at the ceiling. Then Tino spoke up.

"do you think a bed would be more comfortable than the floor?" Alfred looked over at Tino surprised and seductively said…

"I notice you still don't have clothes on, that will make it easier ;)" Alfred could really be sexually. like normaly, he is a goof. A HUGE GOOF, but at the moment he was playing his cards just right. Because, just as that sentence finished, Tino rolled ob top of Alfred and kissed him. he holled back over. Alfred was stunned and blushing, kinda hard, and wanting to be harder.

"Yea, still uncomfortable on the floor. Lets take this to the bed." Tino sat up and looked at Alfred. He stood up, Alfred was still laying on the floor happily. Tino quickly ran into the bathroom as to not waist water, and then went into the bedroom and said "well come on, don't keep me waiting!"

At that Alfred jumped up and trotted into the bedroom down the hall. what he found was Tino laying on the bed with just America's jacket over his shoulders. The Underwear had been long forgotten any in Alfred's mind. Tino's legs were positioned just so that America couldn't see his Christmas Package. Alfred was to be honest, a little nervous. As well as Tino, Because he didn't know if berwald would come home that night or not. They did have there own separate apartments as well as a shared house. But this was Tino's house. So what threat could there really be of him walking in on them. Alfred was thinking the same thing and Tino could tell.

"Don't worry this is my house, not Sweden's, we do share a house but I doubt he will show here tonight. What's the matter though, its not his decision who I sleep with. He isn't my boyfriend anymore." After that, America immediately crawled onto the bed and kissed tino. It was a Soft kiss at first, then tino slid his tongue inside Alfred's mouth so that kinda changed the dynamics and force of the kiss. IT became harder and forcefully sweet. With a hint of steadiness, that said I'm can handle just fine if you want to get to things fast. Well maybe it didn't say all of that, but that's surly what happened.

Tino pulled away from the kiss and slid under America's stomach down to his pants. Remember all that stress tino has? Well he decided to unzip Alfred's pants with his teeth. The metal was cold from being outside not to long ago. The Zip was down so tino had to lick it up with his tongue before he could get a grip on it with his teeth. Legit, Tino could feel Alfred's Erection get like, WAY HARDER. when he reached the bottom of the zipper it all came out. still covered by boxers though. But the loose underwear did no help with keeping the Erection from hitting Tino in the face when it came out of its prison. This was a bit of a surprise but Tino had an odd sense of humor and laughed. the Hero sat up and the fin scoched forward a bit to get a better position. He looked up at America with wide eyes, with one single wink before he went to work.

The American could not even begin to guess how many times The Fin had done this before. His tongue was so skilled, and soft for that matter. It ever so gently spiraled down his shaft as he sucked as well. Moving his head, bobbing it back and forth as he did this. It was like a machine, a blowjob machine. A really advanced one, something with a thousand in it. Like "The T Blowjob 1000" (T for tino :D ) Alfred was letting out moans that grew louder with each lick. Tino had tried deep throating before, but it didn't end well so he had a method and a technique of stroking him while he sucked the top at the same time. And man did he get good at it. Pretty soon America was about to come. Not like it was unexpected at all, Tino was great after all. But when he did he pulled away and came all over his face. Tino looked up and with a surprise in his eyes. Like he almost didn't expect it. his mouth was open a bit. But he wasn't looking at America. He was looking past him in the doorway to the bedroom. The thought struck America like a baseball bat to the nutsack. As he turned around, mind you his dick was still out and in Finny's face, There in the doorway he say Sweden. Sweden's mouth was dropped and a cold sweat was already breaking out on his forhead. apparently they hadn't heard him come inside because of America's moans. I guess that gave it away before he even saw what was going on. They all stood there Silent for a few minuets, not really knowing what to do America contained himself and put it away. finalnd rushed out scarlet red in the face and went to go wash the jizz off his face. And Sweden, well he had no idea what to do.

I got a few more chapters up my sleeve, two planned at the moment but you know it might be more or less.


End file.
